


Ruin The Friendship

by casliyn



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: DAN BEING A CUTE LIL BEAN TO AMY, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: My first attempt at writing for Dan x Amy.I just started binge-watching Veep a few days ago, and OH MY GOD IM IN LOVE WITH THIS SHOW IT'S A TRUE BLESSINGAnd I decided to write about these two babies because I love them so much.(Basically the night Dan knocked up Amy)





	Ruin The Friendship

"I think I better head back to the hotel.." Amy says as she releases a deep breath and begins to slide on her beige coat over her clothes in a drunken manner which causes Dan to release a fit of laughter. 

"You seriously think you'll make it back in the state that you're in?" Dan says in disbelief. He knew that she was always a determined woman, but he had to hand it to her she always made it her goal to make the impossible possible. 

Amy gives a drunken smirk along with a small smile, "Is Dan Egan actually worried about someone other than himself..?" she ignores his entranced eyes as she throws a few bills on the bar counter. 

Dan laughs and finishes off his liquor, "C'mon Ames, you know I have a soft spot for hot blondes, especially if they're as beautiful as you.." he gives her a sincere smile which she waves off with a look of annoyance on a scrunched up face. 

"You know that line may melt the underwear off of an underage sorority blonde bimbo but it doesn’t work on me..” she raises her eyebrows at Dan as she grabs her phone and grabs her black wallet and phone. 

“Actually that is false, I only say that stuff to my very hot and beautiful friend named Amy who has silky blonde hair and..”

“We’re not friends.” Amy flatly states as Dan gives her a look of disbelief. “You know what Ames..” Dan points at the blonde woman, “Out of all of the shit that flies out of your mouth, that has to be one of the smartest things you’ve ever said.”

Amy is taken aback by Dan’s gleaming smile, “We aren’t friends, friends don’t fuck..” he states with a grand shrug of the shoulders. 

She feels a breath get stuck in her throat as she attempts to formulate a response, Dan throws a few bills on the counter and looks back at Amy. 

“Goodnight Dan,” Amy states flatly as she begins to exit the bar. Dan watches as the woman manages to gracefully stumble out of the bar towards the hotel exit. 

Dan slides on his jacket and begins to follow the drunken woman’s path out of the hotel room. “What the hell Dan?” Amy wobbles on her heel as she turns around once she sees Dan next to her. 

“If you think I’m going to let you walk all alone in the dark while you’re drunk then you’re a lot crazier than I thought you were..” he confronts Amy out of breath from his quick run to her. 

Amy’s eyes blink in disbelief, “I’m fine Dan..” she attempts to use a tense form of diction but fails as the influence of drinking takes over her body and she becomes dizzy. 

“You’re obviously not.,” Dan says as he softly grabs ahold of her tense shoulders and keeps her body upright. 

Dan stuck to his word and began to walk with Amy straight to her hotel while having to occasionally grab her shoulders or hand to keep her going forward. 

While the two were walking he became distracted with her silky long blonde hair and how it draped so perfectly over her shoulders at a long length, and how she purposely kept her head down to avoid making eye contact with him. 

“Why do you keep staring at me?” she asks out of the blue as they wait for the crosswalk light to change. 

Dan feels a weird occurrence bubbling inside of his stomach as he sneaks another look at her, “Because you’re beautiful.”. 

Amy chuckles at Dan while she feels her heart gleam with some appreciation, “You know calling me beautiful won’t get you into my pants, that shit might’ve worked with Sophie but it doesn’t work on me..” Amy shuts him down as she recalls Dan’s previous encounter with her sister. 

Dan releases a sharp breath, “Okay first of all, ew.” 

“Second of all, if being nice doesn’t work what will?” he says as they finally cross the street and arrive at the front of the large hotel.

Amy looks up at the building and looks back into Dan’s eyes, “Nothing will” she states to the tall man. “Thank you again for the walk but, Goodnight Dan.” she gives him a slight smile as she slips away from him yet again and reaches her hand towards the door. 

Do it. Do it now! Ran through his mind in lighting speed, without thinking twice he quickly grabs her arms and pulls her to his lips. 

He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her in closer as he feels her body tense and begins to deepen the kiss as she wraps her arm around Dan’s neck. 

 

Once the two got into the room, the sexually charged woman shut the door fiercely behind them and she excitedly grabbed Dan’s hand and lead him towards the bedroom.

Dan turned Amy’s body back around towards him and pulled her into his body, and latched his lips back onto hers into a passionate kiss. 

“I’m going to fuck you so good tonight..” Dan moans against Amy’s lips and his erection grows rock hard as he feels her lips turn into a smirk.

“Someone’s confident.,” she smirks against his lips as Dan passionately kisses her lips as he dips her onto the king-sized bed. 

Dan quickly unties his tie and throws it across the room and Amy leans up from the bed and attacks his lips with hers once again. 

She runs her hand up and down his chiseled chest underneath his crisp white shirt as he removes his suit jacket and throws it against the wall. Her fingers frantically find his shirt buttons and begin to skillfully unbutton his shirt. 

“Rip the fucking shirt, Ames..” he breathily says taking a small break from his lips. Amy looks into his eyes and rips his shirt open as a few buttons fly directly to the ground. “Fuck that was so hot..” he breathes out as he watches Amy unzip herself free from her dress and discards it across the room into the heap of abandoned clothing. 

Her eyes rake up and down Dan’s body and she bites her bottom lip as her hands skate down from his chest to his belt and begins to unbuckle it. Dan looks down and watches as the woman underneath him begins to work on removing his belt and dropping it to the floor. 

Once Amy removes his pants and her heels, Dan joins her lips once again after he settles himself on top of her and he takes a hand to cup her soft cheek and the other roams her underwear-clad body. 

He removes his lips once again and begins to pepper kisses from her neck and begins to kiss his way down her body. 

‘Ahhh’ she moans as he places a kiss on the inside of her thigh which sends a jolt through her body. She feels his finger snake under the thin material of her panties and arches her back once he yanks them off. 

Amy felt a circus of butterflies flutter throughout her system as she looked down and watch Dan pepper kisses all over her, she knew what she was doing was wrong but for some reason, she couldn’t convince herself thoroughly that it was wrong only because Dan made it feel so good. 

“Amy..” Dan breathes out as he makes tense eye contact with the blonde woman, Amy looks up from the pillow into Dan’s now soft eyes, “Calm the fuck down okay?” he pleads Amy as he runs a hand up and down her thigh and she nods breathily which causes Dan to smirk. 

He leans forward and attacks her womanhood with his warm mouth which causes Amy to yelp in surprise and pleasure. 

“Fuck…” she moans out as she falls back onto the bed, she feels Dan’s tongue flick her womanhood intensely which causes her hands to grab the nearest pillow and squeeze onto it to remain calm. 

Dan devours the juices from her glistening pussy and roams his right hand up to Amy’s lace bra and expertly unclips it all while eating her out. 

Dan keeps his free hand rested on Amy’s quivering hip as he watches her shiver and shakes under the spell of his mouth. 

“Do you like that?” Dan looks up as he plunges two of his fingers into her womanhood, “Fuck!” Amy exclaims loudly as her body is sent into a bundle of pleasure. 

“Yes, it feels so fucking good..” she moans out as Dan sends her clawing over the edge as he pumps his fingers in and out of her glistening entrance. 

“God you’re so beautiful..” he moans out as he watches her face shudder in the ecstasy of pleasure. “Just fuck me- shit!” she is interrupted by a deep orgasm riding throughout her body.

Amy’s piercing moans fill the dark room and Dan feels his heart beat even faster as he watches Amy become a surrender to his spell. He climbs his way back up to Amy’s face and is happily surprised when she snakes her hand behind his neck and pulls him down to meet her lips. 

The two’s tips dance on one another as their tongues fight for dominance. Amy’s hand reaches down as she feels for his manhood and grasps it firmly and leads it towards her silking entrance. 

“Somebody’s eager.,” he says with a smirk as he feels her body tense up and he slowly breaks away from the kiss beginning to attack her neck with kisses. 

“Wait...Dan.” she moans out trying to get his attention, “I like the sound of that Ames..” he moans as he sucks on her neck. 

“You have a condom right?” she says as she feels Dan’s cock prepared to enter her womanhood. Dan removes his lips from her neck, “Fuck me!” he softly exclaims as he pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“I don’t, but you’re on birth control right..?” he asks with a small pinch of worry in his eyes, Amy freezes for a brief second. She was in fact on Birth Control, it’s just that with all the crazy shit that’s been happening it was more of an on and off relationship with the pills.  
“Yeah I am..” she softly assures him and returns her lips back onto his and throws her arms around his neck. 

Dan nods and licks his lips; still tasting herself on him causes him to smile like a young boy. He grabs her hip, releases a deep breath and plunges himself inside of her.

“Oh my fuck!” she exclaims as she throws her head back in surprise and pleasure. He begins to furiously pump in and out of her and begins to once again attack her neck with his mouth. 

Amy’s body was now under the control of Dan’s furious pumps and her body reacted with a buzz she hadn’t felt since their last encounter a while back. 

“Fuck Ames..” he exclaims as his strokes become more intense and he grabs ahold of her hips to balance their bodies out. 

It had been awhile since Amy felt this passionate ecstasy filled journey that Dan is bringing her body under which brings goosebumps to her body. As much as she hated to admit it, Dan was one of the best sexual encounters she had ever had, but there was no way in hell she would ever reveal that to him. 

Amy’s hands collapse onto his back and they roam his muscular back along with her fingernails raking over his soft skin as his thrusts intensify. 

Amy’s hips begin to match up with Dan’s thrust and together they create a fast rhythm. Dan places his face in the crook of Amy’s neck as the two’s bodies dance together. 

“I’m about to come..” she states as she feels a pit at the bottom of her stomach begin to grow. Dan smirks at his abilities, and places a hand on Amy’s cheek, “You look so fucking beautiful Ames..” he states yet again as he watches Amy moan out in pleasure. 

Dan feels the headboard of the bed softly shake in an intense rhythm. Looking at Amy being pleasured was enough to get him off for a while, this was a fucking dream.

“Oh my god!” she cries out against his lips in a rack of sobs, Dan releases a few more thrusts, “Fuck!!” she screams out in ecstasy as her and Dan both finish at the same time.

The two release a few deep breaths and look into one another’s eyes for a brief second. “That was…” 

“Amazing..” Dan cuts off Amy with a large grin as he slides from the top of her into the spot next to her in the bed. 

After a few minutes of laying next to each other, Amy forced herself to get up and walks to the bathroom to clean herself up. 

Once she returns back to bed she feels Dan’s arms wrap around her and pulling her in. Without hesitation, she doesn’t put up a fight silently agrees to be wrapped in his arms for the night. 

“Can I tell you something, Ames..?” Dan says as Amy snuggles into his warmth a bit more deeper. 

“What?” she muffles out quietly as she lays against his arm. 

“I love you.” he sheepishly admits to a now sound asleep Amy. 

He smiles to himself, this is something he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or give a Kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Dan and Amy are too cute of a pair for me to not write anything else about them so yes, I will write more about them!


End file.
